MISTAKES
by David Rd
Summary: Yunho menyiksa Changmin karena dia dicampakkan oleh Jaejoong. apakah penderitaan Changmin akan berakhir begitu saja?  Homin fic, pg-15, angst


**MISTAKES**

Title : Mistakes

Author : David Rd

Pairing : Homin

Rating : PG-15 (to be safe)

Genre : Angst, Romance

Summary : Yunho dan Changmin telah melalui banyak sekali masalah dalam karir mereka. Di masa muda ini, mereka mengalami hal yang sangat sulit. Lawsuit, bashing, semuanya mereka terima dengan lapang dada. Semua yang mereka alami mengacaukan pikiran dan mental mereka hingga mereka melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

_I'm not your fucking buddies._

_I'm not your friend with benefits._

_I'm in love with you._

_Really deep in love._

_Just look at me._

_Eventhough it just once._

Manusia memang tidak bisa menentukan takdir, tapi mereka bisa berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Apa yang terjadi mungkin akan tetap terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah, namun manusia harus bisa menghadapinya agar bisa bertahan.

Jung Yunho adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung. Orang yang amat sangat beruntung jika boleh dikata. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, dia sudah sukses sebagai seorang selebritas. Dia dikenal oleh semua orang. Banyak orang yang senang dengan keberhasilannya, namun tak sedikit yang iri dengan apa yang dia miliki.

Pada tahun 2006, kasus keracunan yang dialaminya sontak membuat geger dunia selebritas. Seorang antifans dengan sangat tega melakukan tindakan keji yang hampir saja membuat nyawa seorang selebritas melayang. Ya, Jung Yunho adalah orang yang mengalami semua itu. Pada saat itu, dia bahkan memaafkan pelaku tindakan tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Di saat member Dongbangshinki yang lain mengharapkan agar pelaku kejahatan itu dihukum sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku, korban sendiri justru meminta agar kasus ini dilupakan dan dia membebaskan gadis itu dari jeratan hukum.

Bukan hanya sekali Yunho mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Saat semua penggemar berat Dongbangshinki mendengar kabar perpecahan boyband kesayangan mereka, tidak sedikit Cassiopeia yang menyalahkan Yunho. Mereka menuntut tanggung jawab Yunho sebagai seorang leader. Mereka menyalahkan Yunho karena dianggap tidak becus mengurus masalah yang terjadi. Dan mereka menganggap Yunho sebagai pengkhianat karena dia tidak ikut keluar dari manajemen yang sudah mereka tempati selama enam tahun.

_I think, JYJ will be better without Homin.. They are such a jerk, traitor. How could they standing with the name of TVXQ, eventhough JYJ is not around. Bad ass._

_TVXQ without his soul. How could this happen? _

_TVXQ without the three god, how could?_

_Homin? They can't even sing._

_I like JYJ more than TVXQ now. Homin dissapointed me. I hope JYJ will be more success than Homin._

_They are blind or what? Cassiopeia never trust them anymore, because they've make JYJ suffer. Fucking jerk Yunho. GO TO HELL YOU JUNG YUNHO!_

Yunho memandang laptop di hadapannya dengan pandangan hampa. Kemudian, sebuah senyum getir mengembang di bibirnya. Tanpa disadarinya, satu-satunya dongsaeng yang tersisa di Dongbangshinki bersamanya, tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Changmin meraih tombol power di laptop hyungnya itu dan mematikan laptop yang sedari tadi menemani Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Mwo?"

"Wae hyung?" Changmin menatap mata Yunho yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Ani. Wanna go for a drink?" Yunho balas menatap dongsaengnya dan memberikan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan satu-satunya orang yang masih mau berada di dekatnya.

Begitulah sampai akhirnya mereka terduduk di ruang tengah dorm Dongbangshinki yang kini sepi. Dulu, setiap saat dorm ini akan terasa ramai karena gelak tawa penghuninya. Namun, kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi gelak tawa seperti dulu, semuanya telah berubah dan tak akan pernah sama.

Yunho membuka botol minuman di hadapannya dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin. Mereka mulai minum seteguk, dua teguk dan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di ambang batas kesadaran mereka. Di saat seperti ini, Yunho akan mencoba mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya selama ini. Karena di saat mabuk seperti ini, Changmin tak akan pernah ingat apa yang ia bicarakan.

Semuanya selalu sama. Tiap kali mereka berdua mabuk, semuanya akan berakhir sama. Yunho yang mengalami masa-masa sulit kehilangan Jaejoong akan mengalami dehalusinasi hebat. Dia akan mengira Changmin sebagai Jaejoong dan mereka berdua akan berakhir di tempat tidur. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, mereka akan berpura-pura bahwa semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bagi Yunho, apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah kesalahan dan pengaruh dari alkohol. Dia akan menyalahkan semuanya pada alkohol. Tapi bagi Changmin, semuanya adalah kesalahan yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

Selama ini dia berusaha memendam perasaannya pada hyungnya itu karena Yunho dan Jaejoong terikat dalam hubungan yang serius. Namun kini semuanya semakin susah ditutupi. Apalagi setelah semua insiden alkohol yang kian sering terjadi. Dia hanya berharap setelah insiden alkohol itu di suatu pagi, dia akan menemukan hyungnya itu masih berada di sisinya dan bukannya pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

Tiap kali Changmin memandang tempat di sisinya di tempat tidurnya, dia akan menangis. Karena semuanya sama dan selalu sama. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia ingin Yunho menyadari bahwa selama ini Changmin mau diperlakukan seperti itu karena ia memiliki perasaan spesial untuknya.

Pagi ini adalah kesekian kalinya Changmin jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama. Lagi-lagi dia mau menemani hyungnya minum sampai kesalahan besar itu terjadi lagi. Namun, kali ini Changmin tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dia berusaha bangun lebih awal mendahului Yunho yang biasanya setelah bangun akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Dieratkannya pelukannya pada hyungnya itu. Kemudian Changmin melanjutkan tidurnya. Benar saja, setelah itu Yunho bangun dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Changmin, tetapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Dilihatnya Changmin memeluknya dalam tidur. Setiap kali hal ini terjadi, Yunho akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukan Changmin, tapi entah mengapa kali ini dia melakukan hal lain.

Disingkirkannya rambut yang menutupi kening dongsaengnya itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Tanpa disadari, Yunho kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur sembari membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Mianhae, Min."

Semua yang dirasakannya sudah cukup hari ini. Tidak ada hari yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, semua yang diinginkannya terkabul. Dia tidak peduli setelah itu bagaimana hubungannya dan Yunho, yang penting sekarang adalah momen kecil yang sangat berharga dan langka ini.

Malam ini, Changmin tengah duduk di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Hari ini tak ada schedule karena status mereka yang dianggap vakum. Digantinya channel tv beberapa kali dengan pandangan kurang antusias.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berteriak-teriak di luar apartemen Dongbangshinki dan dengan sigap Changmin berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Changmin tak punya firasat siapa yang berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen mereka. Setahu magnae Dongbangshinki ini, pengamanan di apartemen ini termasuk tingkat tinggi, sehingga tidak mungkin pihak keamanan membiarkan pengacau masuk ke area ini.

Dalam hati, Changmin waswas kalau-kalau orang yang berteriak itu adalah seorang antifans yang ingin melukai Changmin. Belajar dari pengalaman hyung-nya ; Yunho; Changmin merasa khawatir. Apalagi setelah kasus lawsuit yang berlarut-larut ini akan mengakibatkan banyaknya Cassiopeia yang terbagi menjadi beberapa haluan. Dan hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan Cassiopeia yang menjadi antifans mereka.

"YAH! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU DOBRAK!" tantang orang di luar sana.

Changmin gemetaran dan dengan sekuat tenaga dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen yang sudah tujuh tahun dihuninya. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang knob pintu. Dia meyayangkan kenapa Yunho tidak berada di apartemen sekarang. Dia pergi dari pagi dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu dan saat pintu baru terbuka sedikit, orang di luar sana mendobrak paksa yang mengakibatkan Changmin jatuh tersungkur. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Changmin mendongakkan kepala dan memandang siapa orang yang membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Seakan tak percaya, Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yunho dengan tatapan nyalang dan rambut yang acak-acakan serta tangan yang penuh dengan darah terkepal di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho menyeret Changmin dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam. Changmin mengerang kesakitan saat dirasakannya tangan kuat hyung-nya mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya ke kamar tidurnya.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Changmin mencoba berontak. Dipegangnya tangan hyung-nya yang mencengkeram kerahnya, namun cengkeraman Yunho lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkan. Sekarang Changmin merasa bahwa kuku hyungnya mulai menggores kulit lehernya.

"Hyung!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yunho berhenti sebentar sambil menampar Changmin yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri. Magnae Dongbangshinki ini kemudian merasa air matanya hampir jatuh.

Dihempaskannya dengan kasar tubuh Changmin yang sedari tadi diseretnya. Ditendangnya pintu kamar kuat-kuat dan kesalahan besar itu pun terjadi.

-NC 17 Cut-

Dering telepon membangunkan Yunho yang tengah tertidur pulas. Diraihnya telepon yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Tangannya tidak bisa meraih teleponnya karena tangannya justru meraih sesuatu yang lain. Dibukanya matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dilihatnya dongsaeng kesayangannya dalam keadaan yang tak karuan.

Changmin terbaring di kasur tanpa ada pakaian melekat sedikitpun di tubuhnya dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah _there is a blood in Changmin lower region_. Yunho menatap tajam dan mendapati _cum all over Changmin lower region._ Selain itu dilihatnya wajah sang magnae yang mulai tergambar memar di pipi dan lehernya. _Th__ereis bite mark all over his chest, neck and stomach. _Yunho merasakan perutnya mual melihat semuanya.

Diguncangkannya tubuh Changmin yang terbaring lemah beberapa kali, namun tetap tak ada respon. Mata Changmin tetap terpejam.

"Min, please bangun Min."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho menitikkan air mata. Dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Betapa dia telah memperlakukan Changmin tidak seperti manusia. Dia hanya peduli dengan perasaan dan kepentingannya namun tak pernah sekalipun diperhatikannya perasaan dongsaeng yang selama ini setia menemaninya bahkan sampai masalah lawsuit ini mencuat ke publik.

Yunho menyibak helaian rambut Changmin yang menutupi dahinya, dan sekali lagi Yunho terkejut karena Changmin ternyata demam tinggi.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter! CEPAT!" Yunho berteriak-teriak di depan resepsionis Seoul Hospital. Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya terlihat bingung melihat tingkahnya yang aneh. Mereka memandang ke arah Yunho kemudian turun kepada orang yang digendongnya.

Yunho memakaikan baju sekedarnya kepada Changmin dan segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli apa kata orang ketika diparkirkannya mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit. Digendongnya Changmin menuju hall utama rumah sakit.

"Tuan, tolong tenangkan diri Anda, kami sudah memanggilkan dokter," salah seorang perawat berbicara kepada Yunho.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian.

Yunho duduk menghadap seorang dokter yang telah menangani Changmin. Di depannya, sang dokter memegang pulpen dan menatap dengan serius ke arah hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Yunho-ssi," mulai sang dokter.

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

"Sebelumnya terima kasih telah membawa Changmin-ssi kemari secepatnya karena dia mengalami demam tinggi yang dapat berbahaya bagi kesehatannya."

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Yunho-ssi, keadaan Changmin-ssi juga tidak terlalu baik. Dari apa yang telah saya periksa, saya berasumsi bahwa dia telah mengalami penganiayaan. Hal ini terbukti dari beberapa memar dan bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar juga _he has been raped_. Apakah Anda tahu tentang hal itu?"

Yunho terbelalak mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

"Tenang Yunho-ssi. Saya tak akan menanyai Anda tentang siapa yang melakukannya atau motif pelaku atau apapun. Namun Yunho-ssi sebaiknya Anda menghubungi anggota keluarganya."

"Dok, apakah luka yang dialaminya serius?"

"Hm, setelah saya periksa semuanya tadi, tidak ada. Kecuali demamnya. Selain itu, beruntunglah luka itu tidak akan menimbulkan infeksi karena seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Anda membawanya kesini tepat waktu."

"Untunglah."

"Yunho-ssi, sebaiknya Anda mengawasi dan menjaga Changmin-ssi agar dia cepat pulih."

_Flashback_

_Yunho pergi pagi-pagi sekali dari dorm, bahkan saat Changmin belum bangun. Dipacunya mobil Audi kesayangannya secepat kilat menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan orang yang selama ini dicintainya sepenuh hati._

_Setengah jam berlalu dan Yunho sampai di tempat yang dituju. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil Audi lain terparkir rapi di depan sungai Han._

_Yunho keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri orang yang berdiri bersandar pada sisi mobil audinya. Orang itupun berbalik dan tersenyum singkat mendapati Yunho berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Yunie," Jaejoong berkata pelan._

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

_Jaejoong menghadap Yunho dan menatap tajam matanya,"Let's break up!"_

_Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Semua urat di tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya kini mengepal hingga kulit tangannya kian memutih. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dadanya kian sesak dijejali berbagai macam perasaan._

"_Wae?" leader Dongbangshinki berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan tetap menatap wajah cantik mantan kekasihnya itu._

"_Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kita sudah bukan satu grup dan aku sudah tak ingin bersamamu Yun. Apapun yang kita lakukan akan percuma saja. Kecuali satu, kau keluar dari SM dan bergabung bersama kami," Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan berusaha menggenggam tangan sang leader yang bergetar hebat._

"_Jadi, kau mengancamku Jae?" Yunho menyeringai membuat Jaejoong kaget._

"_Yun, dengan begitu kau akan bisa memperoleh semuanya. Karir yang lebih cemerlang, kehidupan yang lebih layak dan juga aku,"mantan lead vocal Dongbangshinki ini mencoba memastikan pendirian orang yang dicintainya itu._

"_Kurasa, kita pernah membicarakan hal ini dan kita sudah sampai keputusan final. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan keluar Jae. Apa tak ada cara lain?" tangan kanan Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong._

"_Yun, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Apa susahnya keluar dari SM. Lihat kami Yun, kami bisa keluar dengan bebas dan sekarang karir kami menanjak dan meroket dengan kilat. Apa kau tak mau seperti itu?"_

"_Fuck Jaejoong! Apa yang kau butuhkan hanya uang dan materi?"_

"_Yun."_

"_Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Ka!" Yunho mendorong keras-keras tubuh Jaejoong yang sekarang berganti gemetaran._

"_Yun, apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"_

"_Kau yang tak mencintaiku Jae. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?"_

"_Yun, dengarkan aku," Jaejoong berusaha mendekati Yunho yang berdiri diam di tempatnya semula,"Apa karena Changmin tak mau keluar dari SM?"_

"_Mworago?"_

"_Apa karena kau menuruti kemauan anak kecil yang bahkan belum bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk, kau tak mau mengikuti saranku? Kenapa tak kau paksa Changmin keluar bersamamu. Aku akan mengusahakan sebaikku untuk membantu kalian mengurus masalah lawsuitnya."_

"_Jae, you fucking bitch! How could you? Kau pikir semua ini karena Changmin?"_

"_Lalu kalau bukan karena Changmin, lalu siapa?"_

"_Karena keinginanku sendiri Jae. Tidakkah kau tahu tentang itu?"_

"_Bullshit Yunho. Semua karena Changmin memaksamu khan? Aku sudah sadar dari dulu kalau kau terlalu menspesialkan Changmin. Kau pikir dengan aku keluar dari grup, kau akan terus bisa berhubungan denganku dan juga mendapatkan Changmin? Kau salah besar. Aku keluar dan itu keputusan finalku. Silakan bermain-main dengan mainan barumu."_

_Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang kelewat batas, Yunho mengayunkan tangannya dan menampar Jaejoong tepat di pipi kanannya sekuat tenaga._

"_Kau jahat Yun. Aku benci kau," Jaejoong berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Yunho termangu seorang diri._

_Yunho pergi ke pub dan minum hingga tak sadarkan diri. Semua beban hidupnya sempurna sudah. Karir yang berantakan, asmara yang kacau balau dan kewarasan yang diambang batas limitnya. _

_End of flashback_

Changmin mulai sadar pada hari keempatnya di rumah sakit. Yunho dengan setia menunggu Changmin dan dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki ia bersiap diri untuk menghadapi Changmin yang sebentar lagi siuman. Selain itu, Yunho belum menghubungi keluarga Changmin, karena dia khawatir bahwa mereka akan sangat depresi mendengar berita buruk ini. Bukan hanya anak mereka masuk rumah sakit karena sakit semata, namun juga karena tindak pemerkosaan yang telah dilakukannya. Apa yang akan dia katakan nanti, jika saja keluarga Changmin menanyakan masalah itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ketika tengah merenungkan semua perlakuan buruknya terhadap sang magnae, Changmin siuman. Pandangan matanya sedikit kabur, namun setelah beberapa saat dia sudah dapat menyadari keberadaannya.

"A...a..," Changmin berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

Yunho mendengar rintihan Changmin dan segera beranjak ke samping tempat tidurnya.

"Min, kau sadar," Yunho mencoba memegang tangan Changmin, namun tanpa disangka, Changmin menepis tangannya.

"Min," Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bersalah.

Changmin justru menunjukkan ekspresi ketakuan luar biasa melihat Yunho ada di dekatnya. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian yang membuat kepercayaannya pada Yunho hancur tak berbekas.

Magnae Dongbangshinki ini berusaha meraih tombol pemanggil dokter secepatnya, namun Yunho lebih cepat darinya. Dihentikannya tangan Changmin seketika. Menyadari bahwa cengkeramannya terlalu kuat, Yunho mengendurkannya dan menatap lembut mata dongsaengnya itu.

"Min, mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku tak tahu setan apa yang telah merasukiku hingga aku melakukan perbuatan terkutuk itu padamu."

Tangan Changmin yang semula menegang akhirnya mulai rileks.

Begitulah hari saat Yunho minta maaf dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru sebagai leader yang baik. Hari demi hari dijalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan sekarang, dia tidak memikirkan lagi kegagalan cintanya dengan Jaejoong karena hal itulah yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita. Karena hal itu, Changmin juga turut menderita.

4 bulan kemudian

Pagi yang amat cerah di 18 Februari membangunkan Changmin dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya hyungnya masih tertidur di sisinya. Matanya terpejam erat dan dadanya naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya. Tangan kanannya terbaring di bawah tengkuk leher Changmin dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Changmin. Beberapa kali terdengar dengkuran kecil dari hyungnya itu.

Changmin tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah dari Santa Clauss saat natal tiba. Dia sangat bahagia. Karena hari ini, semua yang diimpikannya terkabul. Orang yang diharapkan ada di sisinya, kini akan berada di sisinya selamanya.

**THE END**

**Author note:**

**Seperti biasa, maaf sebelumnya buat yang ga suka sama pairing Homin. Ini hanya sebuah fanfic chingu. Author juga Cassiopeia, jadi author g ngedukung Homin maupun JYJ, tapi author dukung TVXQ 5. **

**Please leave a comment, and no bashing please..**

**Ni author juga kasih masterlist fanfic yang udah author buat:**

**Before you go (Homin) completed**

**Mistakes (Homin) completed**

**Kiss me, Love Me (Homin) completed**

**Don't go (Hanchul) on going**

**Mousee Phobia (Kyumin) completed**

**My Martial Arts Boy (Kyumin Suju) completed**

**I Like You The Best (Dongseob BEAST) on going **

**Quasimodo (Jongkey SHINee) completed**

**Semuanya ada di akun ini. Gomawoyo chingu. Please leave a comment kalo baca ya... ^.^**


End file.
